seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Leo Star (KDAU)
Introduction The named the Leo Star was originally the property of an eccentric Mariejoan Nobleman who upon visiting and usland that he owned in the South Blue became obessed with ships and sailing the seas around the Red Line. So using his great personal wealth and political power he ordered the construction of the a luxury armoured and armed sail ship. His specification to the shipwirghts was simple but expansive; the ship must be fast, poewrful and able to sail anywhere in any conditions in comfort and style. Ship Design and Appearance The Leo Star's was designed to be a Frigate with all the luxury and modern technology that a Tenryuubito would expect. The Ship itself was primarily constructed out of the rare and expensive adamantine alloy, invented by Dr. Vengapunk during the ten years of war against the Revolutionaries. Figurehead The Figurehead was originally a land bound statue that was taken and given pride of place as the ships's watchful guardian. Once Kai and the crew came into possession of the Ship they named him Regulus. Bridge and Helm The helm of the ship is controlled via an internal bridge, using the latest technology to control the ship from one place. For each system that has been built to with the Organic Transference Cicuit, there is a manually controlable back up in case of failure. The two seats at the main bridge cosole are for the Captain and the Navigator. Anchor The anchor of the Leo Star was specifically designed to the best ocean anchor possible. Armourment The primary armourment of the Leo Star is a of modified version of the standard semi automatic cannon available to almost anyone who wants it. The difference between these cannons and the standard version is their rifled barrel to increse accuracy. Men's and Women's Quarters Each member of the crew has their own bedroom (each individually styled) and there are rooms to spare. Each room has its own generic on suite bathroom. 'Captain's Quarters' ' ' As Captain, Kai was given the first choice when it came to quarters and so he chose the room that was the largest and a closest to the bridge. His quarters also have an area which Kai uses as his study, where he researches topic and techniques that interest him. 'First Officer's Quarters' Savio took possession of the quarters closest to the armoury on board the ship. 'Cook's Quarters' These are the quarters closest to the galley and dining hall. 'Bathrooms' ' ' All quarters on baord the Leo Star have an en suite bathrooms, designed to give the crew privacy on board. Dining Room The dining room of the Leo Star near the rear of the ship on the top deck. History Provide a history to the ship, if it has one. When it was build, major battles, anything that happened to the ship. Trivia Provide any trivia there may be for the ship. What was it named after, why is the figurehead significant to the name, etc. External links Maltese Falcon (The base idea for the ship): http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Maltese_Falcon_(yacht) Category:Ship Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Star Hunter Pirates Category:KDAU